1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a lightweight, portable exercise device capable of allowing the user to perform various different exercises.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore lightweight, portable exercise devices have been either of the rubber band type, which offers little exercise variety and limited results, and the portable machine types, which are either too expensive, heavy, bulky, or inconvenient to use. The need for a compact, lightweight, portable, versatile, and low cost exercise device for the traveler as well as the apartment dweller or low income person concerned with physical fitness is filled by this invention.